Of Exams and Girlfriends
by InsertACreativeNameHere
Summary: ModernAU. Hiccstrid. It's the exam period but that doesn't mean Astrid will let her boyfriend worry himself to death. Fluff.


**This exists because of exams - to be precise, stressful exams. And since it's exam period - to anyone that is during or close to exams, good luck! You can do this!**

 **Enjoy some Hiccstrid fluff. ;)**

 **[Desktop version highly advised]  
**

 **Of Exams and Girlfriends**

"Hiccup, stop torturing the poor computer." 

Said young man jumped in his seat with a surprised yelp, one that was probably too loud for the otherwise quiet library. 

"Astrid. Hi, Astrid. Hey, Astrid." 

"Hiccup. Hi Hiccup. Hey Hiccup," Astrid teased as she slid into the chair next to him. Her grin widened when she saw him roll his eyes. 

"Ha-ha, very funny," he deadpanned, albeit with a smile that couldn't be suppressed any longer. 

"I think so too," she leaned in to plant a quick kiss on her boyfriend's cheek, enjoying the way his face colored different shades of red. "So, what brought about the violence against your innocent laptop?" 

"How do you know it's innocent?" he threw the sleek computer on the table a quick glare. Astrid snorted, her eyes wandering over the books on the shelf behind them. 

"Praesumptio boni viri **[1]** ,"she replied nonchalantly. Being a law student had its perks. 

"Smartass," she smirked as he said that. Rounding up to meet him face to face again, she collided her fist with his arm. Gently. Well, her way of gently. 

"Astriiiid," he whined, his other hand massaging the 'injured' limb. That over-dramatic weirdo...that she loved ridiculous amounts. He reached to press F5 on his computer, still cradling the arm. "What was _that_ for?" 

"You still haven't told me what the alleged offender did," she quipped with a raised eyebrow. 

"Oh, eh," heat rose to his cheeks again. "I'm checking exam results." 

"They're out already?" she moved the chair closer to see the screen. 

"Not exactly?" he rubbed the back of his neck. There was a 'but', she could sense it. 

"I thought you were happy with how the exams went," noting his distress, she slid into his, squeezing it lightly. 

"I was, but…" Ah, there it was. 

"But?" 

"I had a dream," Okay, that was not the answer she anticipated. She arched an eyebrow. 

"Uh-huh." 

"That I didn't pass," he elaborated with a vague gesture towards his computer. "Hence the," he made a quotation mark with his free hand, "'violence' against the laptop here." 

"Right," Astrid concluded with a slow nod. She noted the grim look on her boyfriend's face. She tightened the grip on his hand. 

"Hiccup, babe, you didn't fail the exams, okay?" He glanced her way shyly. She shot him a small smile. "You studied hard. And you exchanged answers with Fishlegs afterwards, didn't you? Do you think he would fail?" 

"No?" he hesitantly replied, his eyebrows drawn low. 

"He wouldn't. Same for you," He returned the smile this time though it was still unsure. She shrugged. "Besides, what's done is done, right?" 

"I guess so…" 

"Well, you're in luck because _I_ _know_ ," she winked at him. "Just as I know you did amazingly." 

He bit his lip in concentration before reaching to the keypad again. 

"Nu-uh," she took ahold of his second hand, making them stuck at an awkward angle. "If you refresh that page once more, it might explode." 

His surprised face was enough for her to bark a short laugh. Letting go, Astrid stood up and shut down the computer. She ignored his attempts at protesting and held out a hand. 

"You going?" 

"Where?" Hiccup asked, his innocently wide eyes shifting from the laptop towards her. 

"Dunno," she hauled him from the old library chair. Some people threw them an annoyed look. She glared back and faced Hiccup, hands resting on her hips. "How do you feel about ice cream?" 

"I-" their gazes met and he smiled. Quickly sliding the computer into his bag, he reached for her hand. "I think I'd like that. Thank you, you're the best." 

She grinned and pulled him towards the exit. 

"I know." 

**A/N:**

 **[1] presumption of good will – innocent until proven otherwise**

 **I don't know how'bout you but here I get to know my results like that. Let's pretend they do too. ;)  
**

 **~InsertACreativeNameHere**


End file.
